russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Q Channel 11 Program Schedule
Key people * Atty. Felipe L. Gozon (Chairman and CEO, GMA Network) * Gigi Santiago-Lara, (AVP-Alternative Programming, GMA Network) Studios Location: * 22nd Floor, Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Barangay San Antonio, Ortigas Center, Pasig City * GMA Network Center: EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Barangay South Triangle, Diliman, Quezon City * Transmitter Location: Tandang Sora, Barangay Culiat, Quezon City PROVINCIAL STATIONS Luzon * Q Channel 11 Manila * Q Channel 31 Laoag * Q Channel 24 Baguio * Q Channel 27 Santiago * Q Channel 42 Dagupan * Q Channel 28 Pampanga * Q Channel 28 Batangas * Q Channel 31 Palawan * Q Channel 33 Naga Visayas * Q Channel 22 Iloilo * Q Channel 34 Bacolod * Q Channel 33 Cebu * Q Channel 3 Tacloban Mindanao * Q Channel 33 Zamboanga * Q Channel 23 Dipolog * Q Channel 35 Cagayan de Oro * Q Channel 33 Davao * Q Channel 28 General Santos * Q Channel 29 Cotabato Free TV * 800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide * Direct to Home Satellite Profile QTV, belongs to Citynet Marketing and Productions, which is a subsidiary of GMA Network. Q launched on November 11, 2005 as QTV, standing for "Quality Television". Its flagship stations in Metro Manila were DZOE-TV—which GMA leased as part of a partnership with the religious broadcaster ZOE Broadcasting Network (gaining control of the station in exchange for providing equipment for ZOE, and allowing airtime for ZOE-produced programming on QTV), with the GMA-owned DWDB-TV serving as a UHF translator (GMA had previously operated as the independent station Citynet 27, before it went silent in the middle of 2001). The network would feature a lineup predominantly aimed towards women, with a mixture of domestic and imported lifestyle programs and dramatic series. On March 18, 2007, QTV introduced a new logo, branding the network simply as "Q". Relaunch as GMA News TV On February 7, 2011, GMA Network announced that it would replace Q with the news channel GMA News TV. As Q's programming ended on February 20; the network, broadcasting under transitional branding Channel 11, continued to air teasers for the impending re-launch from February 21–25, and signed off completely on the 26th and 27th of the same month in preparation for its formal re-launch as GMA News TV on February 28. Return to the airwaves On April 24, 2019, GMA/Citynet announced that it will terminate its block time agreement with ZOE Broadcasting Network by the end of May 2019. The split comes after the release of GMA's 2018 financial report which declared the increasing lease payments that the network contributes to ZOE for the past three years (from ₱899.89 million in 2016 to almost a billion pesos in 2018). Third-party sources reported that Channel 11 would revert to the previous brand Q after the termination of the agreement, but ZOE has no official statement yet on its future plans. GNTV Manila's intellectual unit (master control, sales, and employees), on the other hand, was successfully transferred to DWDB-TV on June 4, 2019 for the remainder of the analog broadcast run. On May 15, 2019 during the Network's annual stockholders meeting, it announced that QTV will soon to be operating on analog and digital terrestrial television stations and cable and satellite providers nationwide. To continue GMA Manila's digital television broadcast, DZBB-TV and its GNTV subchannel are reported to transfer to UHF channel 15 (479.143 MHz), which the National Telecommunications Commission, through a memorandum circular in 2016, authorized to operate as part of NTC's plans to license digital channels 14-20 for major TV broadcasts. After the successful transition of GMA News TV to UHF 27, the station still carried over the said network the whole day of June 4. To facilitate this, GMA/Citynet and ZOE conducted the conversion into two stages: all of ZOE's in-house programs were pulled out from GMA and GNTV's programming lineup on June 3; then on June 4, as channel 11 is slated to shut off after the termination, GNTV Manila's intellectual unit (master control, sales, and employees) successfully transferred to the newly rehabilitated DWDB-TV for the remainder of the analog broadcast run. Engineers and technicians from ZOE missed the said shutoff notice of channel 11, which caused the cut off to be delayed until midnight of June 5. The newly-reformatted QTV on channel 11 began airing at 1 a.m. of June 5, with Shop TV as its first program to air during the test broadcast, followed by re-run of some of the local programs from GMA’s inventory, including Pira-Pirasong Pangarap, Magpakailanman Classics, Lovingly Yours, Helen, Mother Studio Presents, GMA Telesine Specials, old episodes of Bubble Gang from 1995-2018, all episodes of Emergency with Igan Arnold Clavio from 1996-2009, old episodes of I-Witness from 1999-2018, and other old GMA Public Affairs programs, also Ikaw Lang Ang Mamahalin (2001), Kung Mawawala Ka, Habang Kapiling Ka, Ang Iibigin ay Ikaw and other old GMA Telebabad shows, Daisy Siete, Sine Novela, and other old shows of GMA Dramarama sa Hapon, Haponalo and Afternoon Prime, TAPE Inc. dramas, Pintados, Bitoy's Funniest Videos, Kakabakaba, Love To Love and other old GMA Weekend shows, Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko Classics, Pinoy MD Classics and Eat Bulaga! Classics on GMA from January 28, 1995 to December 7, 2018. Prior to the launch, the station conducted test broadcasts from June 5, 2019 to March 30, 2020. Schedule Monday-Friday *4:25 am – Guidelines For Living with Harold Sala *4:30 am - News to Go (in English) *8 am (up to 10 am on Tuesday) - Funbox *10 am – **Tuesday: The Presser: Live *11 am – PCSO Lottery Draw *11:15 am – The Sweet Life with Lucy Torres-Gomez *12 nn – Balitanghali (Anchored by Connie Sison and Raffy Tima) (Live) *1 pm – On Call: Siksik Sa Impormasyon. Bilis na Pag-Aksyon. (Hosted by Ivan Mayrina and Connie Sison) (Live) *1:30 pm – CBS Evening News *2 pm – Show Ko: Ang Pasiklaban ng Bayan (Hosted by Ethel Booba) (Live) *2:30 pm – *3 pm – Dr. Phil *4 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *4:15 pm – Music Express (With Raymond Gutierrez, Heart Evangelista-Escudero, Cathy Bordalba and Geoff Eigenmann) (in English) *5:15 pm – News TV Quick Response Team (Anchored by Jiggy Manicad) (in English) (Live) *6 pm – Moms (Hosted by Lani Mercado-Revilla, Sherilyn Reyes-Tan and Manilyn Reynes) (in English) (Live) *7 pm – Pangunahing Balita (anchored by Deo Macalma and Angelo Palmones) (Live) *7:25 pm – Espesyal na mga Balita (with Deo Macalma) (Live) *7:30 pm – Weekly Shows *9:30 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *10 pm – Tweetbiz Insiders (Hosted by Tim Yap, Lolit Solis and Gelli de Belen) (in English) (Live) *10:30 pm - Showbiz Exclusives (Hosted by Isabel Oli with Aubrey Carampel & Nelson Canlas) (in English) (Live) *11 pm – Tonight with Arnold Clavio (Hosted by Arnold Clavio) (in English) (Live) *12 mn – News on Q (Anchored by Ivan Mayrina and Connie Sison) (Live) *12:30 am – **Monday: DILG: Tayo Na! (Hosted by Jules Guiang) **Tuesday: Tara Let’s Eat (Hosted by Tonipet Gaba) **Wednesday: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Hosted by Rey Langit) **Thursday: Sus Naman (Hosted by Susan Enriquez) **Friday: Cooltura (Hosted by Kevin Lapena and Kris Tiffany Janson) * 1:30 am – Stand for Truth (Anchored by Atom Araullo, Richard Heydarian and Joyce Pring) * 1:45 am – Q Various Classics (shows the classic shows from GMA 7) * 2:45 am – The 700 Club Asia * 3:15 to 4:25 am – EZ Shop Saturday *4:55 am – Guidelines For Living with Harold Sala *5 am – Gideon 300 *5:30 am – Word of Hope *6 am – Armor of God *6:30 am – Answers with Bayless Conley *7 am – Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas *8 am – Mag-Agri Tayo *9 am – Asenso Pinoy *10 am – Kids on Q! (Hosted by Tonipet Gaba, co-hosts Renford Alano, Aria Cariño, Isabella Dayto, Mikee de Vega, Caleb Gotico, Ella Guevara, Eugene Herrera, Nikki Liu and Sam Turingan) *11 am – PCSO Lottery Draw *11:15 am – Ka-Toque (Lutong Barkada) *12 nn – Balitanghali: Weekend Edition (Anchored by Mark Salazar and Mav Gonzales) (Live) *12:30 pm – CBS Evening News *1 pm – Power Review: The Best of GMA News and Public Affairs *2 pm – Show Ko: Ang Pasiklaban ng Bayan (Hosted by Ethel Booba) *2:30 pm – Foreign Theater Flicks (shows current and classic Foreign movies. Hosted by Rovilson Fernandez.) *4 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *4:15 pm – Chewy (Youth-oriented magazine show.) *5:15 pm – GMA Regional TV Weekend News (in English) *6 pm – Living it Up! (Hosted by Raymond Gutierrez, Tim Yap, Issa Litton and Gabby dela Merced) (in English) *6:30 pm – Qtube (Hosted by Andy Smith and Andi Manzano-Reyes) (in English) *7 pm – Fashionistas by Heart (Hosted by Heart Evangelista, Jocas de Leon, and Schinina Juban) (in English) *7:30 pm – Dare Duo (Hosted by Marc Nelson and Rovilson Fernandez) (in English) *8:30 pm – Day Off (Hosted by Janine Gutierrez and Ken Chan) (in English) *9:30 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *10 pm – Wagas *11 pm – Pinoy Silver Screen *1 am – I Laugh Sabado *2 am – Dr. Phil (gusto ko palitan yan ng tagalized and non-tagalized na foreign series plus with E! and Style Network shows and specials and tagalized Cantopop, Hokkien pop, Indo pop, J-pop, K-pop, Malaysian pop, Mandopop, L-pop, Thai pop, V-pop specials po) *3 am – Q Various Classics *4 to 4:55 am - Shop TV Sunday *4:55 am – Guidelines for Family Living with Harold Sala *5 am – The Pulpit of Christ *5:30 am – The Key of David *6 am – The Ernest Angley Hour *7 am – S.M.E. Go powered by Go Negosyo *8 am – The Ricky Lo Exclusives (Hosted by Ricky Lo) (in English) *9 am – Philippine Explorer (in English) *9:30 am – #MichaelAngelo *10 am – The World of Gandang Ricky Reyes (in English) *11 am – PCSO Lottery Draw *11:15 am – Chances Are (Hosted by Paolo Abrera) (in English) *12 nn – Balitanghali: Weekend Edition (Anchored by Mark Salazar and Mav Gonzales) (Live) *12:30 pm – CBS Evening News *1 pm – Power Review: The Best of GMA News and Public Affairs *2 pm – Pinoy Cine Klasika *4 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *4:15 pm – House Life (Hosted by Tessa Prieto-Valdes with Tristan Jovellana, Aissa Gonzalez, and Marilen Faustino-Montenegro) (in English) *5:15 pm – GMA Regional TV Weekend News *6 pm – Ginang Fashionista (Hosted by Melanie Marquez) *6:30 pm – Ang Pinaka… *7:15 pm – GMA News TV Original Series / Popstar Kids (hosted by Kyla Alvarez) *8 pm – Hired! (Hosted by Paolo Abrera and Mariz Umali) (in English) *8:30 pm – Rx Men (Hosted by Drs. Rolando Balburias, Camilo Te, Jardine Davies Torno and Victoria Marie Cruz) *9 pm – At Your Service-Star Power (Hosted by Pia Arcangel) (in English) *9:30 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *10 pm – Reunions (Hosted by Jessica Soho) (in English) *11 pm – Living Well *12 mn – Rated Chick Flicks (also, sometimes aired Cheche Lazaro Presents and Aawitan Kita) *2 am – A Little Night of Music *3 to 4:55 am – Shop TV EVERY 1ST SUNDAY OF THE MONTH *12 MN – DOQMENTARIES (SOMETIMES IN ENGLISH AND SOMETIMES IN TAGALOG OR IN TAGLISH) *1:30 AM – TARA! LET’S EAT (MONTHLY EDITION) *2 TO 4:55 AM – SHOP TV with Live on Q (from 10am, 11am, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from GMA. during sign-on and sign-off, QTV aired the full version of the Station ID after the sign-on notice and before the sign-off notice.